Mew's Child
by drebom
Summary: Jame's life is pretty messed up. He's died, been brought back to life and has two biological fathers. And if that isn't crazy enough, one of them isn't even human! follow his journey as he tries to overcome his differences and become the kanto champion!


**Hi guys, this is a new story I'm going to work on. I will get round to updating my other pokemon fanfic soon, hopefully, but here's the first chapter of Mew's Child!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any characters created by the producers of the manga/anime/ video games or tcg.**

Chapter One

Good things can be bad

One of the worst days of James's life, as he often thought as he grew up, took place before he was even born. His mother, four months pregnant, was involved in an accident, and to be short, he died. Now that seems ok. The character dies, that's really bad. This could be a story about ghosts. But then, as most of you will have realised, if he was dead, then he wouldn't have been able to grow up, or even think - he wasn't even a fully functioning baby at the time. But before we go into the details, I'd better tell you a bit about his father. James's father, John, was an alcoholic and a terror at times. When his mother, Amy, had married him, he was quite nice, and everything was perfect. Then, he found out his wife was pregnant. He began to worry big time, spending money on various things a baby needs, and panicking slightly. He started to drink. Four months in, he cracked. He had stopped being sober long ago, and an almost constant hangover made him grumpy and bad tempered. He was a good man, deep down, or so Amy said later. It must have been really deep, though, because he had started barging past her, and shouting at her. She stayed because she loved him. Then, he ran away one night and didn't come back. The next morning, Amy with her unborn child had gotten into her car, and driven to her parents' house. Halfway there, the crash happened. A speeding car slammed into hers, and screeched away, but the damage was done. In the ruined car, she was barely conscious, and in terrible pain. It was about then James died. Well, sort of. The only pokemon Amy had at the time was a pet Growlithe, who tried his hardest to free her, but to no avail. In any other story, that probably would've been the end. But not this time. At the time of the crash, which had been on a country lane, a Mew was flying past. Now this is so improbable of happening that compared to that happening it was practically certain that Mankeys would fly out of a random pedestrian's bottom in the middle of a street at the exact same time that day. But it happened. The Mew immediately felt the tiny life inside Amy dying, and decided to help her. It did something that would change all three lives forever. The first thing it did was teleport her out of the car, and heal her. Then, it turned it's attentions to Amy's child. Using all its power, the baby was resuscitated, to put it one way. This would really mess things up later. Knowing the full consequences of its actions, the Mew telepathically told a barely conscious and terrified Amy what it had done, promised it would return to help her when it could, and went to the Hall of Origins, hoping Arceus wouldn't be too harsh. Five months later, when her baby was born, Amy was the only one in the room who didn't scream, gasp or look in horror at her baby. She knew what to expect.

So as James grew up in a house with his mother, he had two secrets. The first was the visits by Mew. These were unpredictable. Sometimes it was almost daily visits, sometimes monthly. It depended on how busy Mew was at the time. The second less well kept, and was the reason he was home schooled, and was a direct consequence of Mews actions. On his rare ventures outside into the rest of the town of Honeyloam, which got its name from the rich honey produced by Combee imported from Sinnoh, he was the object of screaming. It wasn't from the children. No, they all loved him. It was the parents, who were fine with him playing with their children until they saw the tail. And the ears. The messy pink hair, big blue eyes and long feet didn't help either. In case you hadn't guessed, James is a Mew/Human cross. Or something like that, anyway. That was the result of Mew's meddling, and it gave James the otherwise pretty much impossible lineage of two biological fathers. Oh dear. It meant he happily ate pokemon and human food, and had woken up the entire night one time by psychically crying loud enough to be heard a mile away. There was an upside, though. While most children go on trips to the local museum, he visited legendries. He had been accepted by most of them, but one or two thought he was a mistake, a thing that shouldn't exist. Arceus was neutral. This gave the family of two plus a Mew a rather strange social life. James's mother was good friends with Ho-Oh, and he grew up alongside a baby legendries made up of a Latias, Latios and Lugia. Not to mention one of his fathers was a Pokemon. That was really confusing. To make things a little easier for her, Amy was given the ability to understand pokemon. That way, she wouldn't be too worried when her son started talking to the Pidgeys in the language of a Mew.

James' troubles really began, however, at twelve. James wanted to go on a journey, like other kids. He wanted to see the world, ad make friends. The only things stopping him were other people. As the novelty of his visits to the local children wore off and they grew up, some became scared of him, whilst others branded him the 'pink freak' and tormented him if he put even one foot beyond his front gate. It was terrible. Then there was the difficulty with a license. He wasn't really a human, so he may not be able to get a trainer's licence. Then there were issues with how he would cope with buying supplies. Who knew what the clerks might think if he tried to buy stuff. Finally, one day, they decided that it would be all or nothing. In the late hours of the day, Mew arrived and teleported them to pallet town, which was nearby. Then, they stayed at a Bed and Breakfast, with an invisible Mew keeping an eye on them. James barely got any sleep, as he was incredibly excited and nervous. There was also a fear in the back of his mind that it would all be for nothing. It was likely that his application would be turned down. But he pushed that thought away, and got what little sleep he could. The next morning, he bolted down a quick breakfast of mixed cereal and pokemon food, ignoring horrified glances from other boarders. Then, after waiting impatiently for his mother, they were off.

James took a deep breath. He was standing in front of the door to the Oak laboratory. It was time, with his mother and father right behind him, he knocked on the door. When Professor Oak opened it, he took one look at the young boy, gaped for a while, struggled to breath, and let them in. when they were inside, Mew dropped the invisibility. This time, Oak nearly fainted. "I think I need a sit down, he gasped "f-follow me..." and he wandered in a daze down the hallway. After a cup of tea and a long explanation, he was barely holding back the urges to grab the Mew and take samples like crazy. But he knew that that would be a very bad idea under the circumstances. He then excused himself, and disappeared into another room, where he had a very long conversation with a person over video-phone. At one point he wandered back in, and took James's photo. Finally, he walked in with his hands behind his back. "I'm so sorry" he said. The depression was almost suffocating. "You'll have to say your goodbyes soon. I hope you packed!" he then brought out the licence and Pokedex he had been hiding behind his back. He was immediately crushed by a one-Human-one-Mew-one-Mew/Human-cross pile up.

James was ecstatic. He was going to be a trainer! He practically skipped down the hall to where the starters were kept. He was greeted with the sight of a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur playing on the floor. They took one look at this strange creature coming towards them, and dived under a nearby trolley. Gently, he calmed them, dropping to his knees and promising he was not going to hurt them. The Charmander came out first, cautiously, followed by the other two. "Who…are you?" it squeaked nervously. James smiled. "I'm James" He replied. "How about you?" "My name's Flare" The Squirtle and Bulbasaur introduced themselves as ''Jet' and 'Flora', respectively. James explained who he was, and why he was there. The pokemon gaped at him. They looked behind him, saw the smiling legendary, and started bowing like crazy. It was a very strange sight. Eventually, they settled down. James took another deep breath. This was the big one. "So…" he said slowly hopeful that there would be a 'yes'. "Do any of you want to… travel with me?" he finished with a hopeful look on his face as he waited for an answer. The three starters looked at each other. Then, after a painfully short but tense wait, Flare stepped forwards. "I will" he answered. James grinned, and looked back over his shoulder, to professor Oak. "Is it ok?" he asked, already knowing the answer. The professor had only heard mews and char's and other such pieces of pokemon language, but he knew that James was talking about the Charmander. He smiled, and nodded "Of course!"

It had been a long time, realised James, as they stepped outside. The town was already busy down below. He could see plenty of Pallet from the top of the hill where the laboratory stood, and he could see it was a very peaceful place. As they walked to the town entrance, the strange group attracted some attention. A couple of screams, but nothing serious. All too soon, they had reached the gates. He turned to his parents. Well, two of them anyway. A short but tearful goodbye followed. There was a lot of hugging from his mother, and plenty of last minute advice from his sort-of father. Then, he set off, with a backpack full of supplies, a new belt holding a single pokeball, and Flare by his side. He waved goodbye until he was too far away to see them, he looked forward down the road, and promptly tripped over his tail. Brilliant.

**Hi again! I know this first chapter is a bit serious, but I'll try and make it more funny from here on out. If you want to please review, as I could really use some constructive criticism to improve my writing. Until next time!**


End file.
